


Storge

by mochimonki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimonki/pseuds/mochimonki
Summary: A moment from Viktor and Yuuri's first night with their son.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Storge

“It’s kind of strange, no?” Yuuri asked softly, head propped in his hand as he lay in bed. He stared down at the child lying beside him, fast asleep after the long journey they’d taken that day.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said in an amused tone. He was lying on his side, using his arm as a pillow. His eyes were trained on the baby’s face; he and Yuuri had kept watch in silence as the child slept. Both were exhausted, but were too enthralled with this new life to leave it for sleep. Now, Viktor finally tore his eyes away to glance up at his husband. “Kind of a rude thing to say about our new son.”

“No, no, no, not like that,” Yuuri murmured quickly, making Viktor laugh. “I just mean like... he’s ours. There’s this baby lying between us, and he’s _our_ baby. Forever.”

Viktor smiled, his gaze returning to the child. The baby’s eyes were closed, and he breathed so gently. His skin glowed in the warm lamplight, which was just bright enough to illuminate his tiny features. He had the most perfect little nose and lips. His chubby baby cheeks reminded Viktor fondly of Yuuri. Viktor carefully placed a hand on his son’s head, rubbing his thumb over soft tufts of black hair. 

“Yes, it is strange,” Viktor responded. “And beautiful.”

He looked back up to see a tear dripping from Yuuri’s chin onto his pillow. Viktor sat up calmly, trying not to disturb the baby. “Yuuri, are you crying again?”

Yuuri smiled and took off his glasses. “Yes, sorry, it’s just. I’m so happy. I love him so much already. And he’s _ours_.”

Viktor reached over, wiping the tears from his husbands face. “Stop, you’ll make me cry too.”

Yuuri placed a hand over Viktor’s, holding it to his face. They looked into one another’s eyes, communicating a message they‘d exchanged so many times before. _I love you._

Eventually, Yuuri’s eyes fell back to their son. Viktor lay back down, retrieving his hand to place it on their baby’s tummy. He let it rest there a moment, feeling each tiny breath go in and out, before he whispered, “It’s late. We should probably follow our little piglet’s lead and go to sleep.”

“Aw, is he going to steal my nickname?” Yuuri teased.

“Of course not. You are both my little piglets,” Viktor said, rising and slowly picking up the child. For a moment him and Yuuri stood, staring at the tiny being he cradled in his arms. Then, without a word, Viktor lowered him into his cradle for the first time. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor as they watched him settle in.

“Do we have to leave him?” Yuuri whispered. 

“From now on, we have all the time in the world with him,” Viktor reassured him. “It’s like you said. He’s ours. Forever.” 

Yuuri hummed happily, resting his head on Viktor’s chest.

“Forever.”


End file.
